


Drunk Dialling

by raimbf (L_mouss)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A lil Out of Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Erik Seducing Lesson 101, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, inspired by a song, not a song fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/raimbf
Summary: Erik, mabuk, dan ponsel adalah tiga hal yang tidak boleh berada di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau tidak? Inilah yang akan terjadi.Untuk rekues anak cherik yang kupungut di komentar draft sms setelah menebar komentar no cherik no lyfe, hihihi. Yes Ann, for you. Hahahaha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andictator/gifts).



> Untuk Ann.
> 
> Padahal waktu itu bisa aja aku gak lihat komentar itu, untung sempat balik dan cek adakah yang terjebak komentar Cherik yang tiba-tiba muncul ... dan iya, dia tetiba muncul. Hahahaha.
> 
> Cherik belongs to marvel comic, eh. Sorry.
> 
> X-men Belong to Marvel Comic and Created by Stan Lee. The Movie Verse Belong To 20th Century Fox. (Still hoping it move to Disney and MCU, but it's just wishful thinking). And enjoy this story please, i made this with fun and intend on not taking any profit. :')
> 
> Samhaw, abis nulis ini gue merasa jiji sendiri. Hahahaha.

Charles mengerang. Ponsel yang dia letakan di meja samping tempat tidur itu terus-menerus berbunyi. Dia mencoba untuk menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan berharap ponselnya berhenti berbunyi, namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Ketika ponsel itu berhenti berbunyi, sedetik kemudian _ringtone_ -nya menyala lagi. Charles benar-benar menyesal lupa mematikan ponselnya semalam.

Dia memaksa matanya untuk bangun, menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya dan melihat jam yang letaknya di sebelah ponselnya. Tiga pagi. Luar biasa sekali orang yang menelponnya. Sepertinya orang itu adalah kelelawar yang tak tahu jam tidur orang lain.

Dengan emosi, dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. Ada apa dengan manusia satu ini sampai dia menelpon Charles jam segini? Gila ya orang ini.

Charles menjawab teleponnya dan kembali berbaring sembari mengurut matanya. “Ada apa Erik?”

Tak ada jawaban. Dahinya mengerut. “Erik? Erik? Halo?”

Masih tak ada jawaban. Lalu, “Charles.” Suara Erik terdengar aneh. Caranya mengucapkan nama Charles seolah tak begitu jelas, seperti dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

Sebagian rasa kantuk Charles menghilang. “Erik?” tanya Charles khawatir. “Kau tak apa kan? Erik?”

“Charles,” nada itu datang lagi. “Liebling, aku suka suaramu. Suaramu seperti melodi. Merdu sekali.”

Charles mengerjap. Oke, itu mengerikan. Apa yang membuat Erik jadi seperti ini? “Erik?” Charles mengerjap lagi. “Erik? Apa kau mabuk?”

“Liebling,” Charles dapat mendengar samar-samar lagu populer bermain di balik suara Erik. “Matamu, mereka memiliki warna yang sangat indah. Dan saat mereka bercahaya, mereka menjadi alasan aku hidup di dunia ini.”

Charles menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas ‘mataku tidak akan indah lagi kalau kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini’. Yang Erik katakan bukanlah sesuatu yang sering dia katakan pada Charles. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengurut dahinya. “Erik. Dimana kau? Mau kujemput?”

Tawa Erik tiba-tiba terdengar di ponselnya. Charles mengerut. “Bibirmu, Liebling. Aku bisa menciumnya miliyaran kali dan tak akan pernah lelah melakukannya.” Charles memegang bibirnya. Memang dia tahu bibirnya seksi, tapi rasanya aneh jika dia memikirkan itu tentang bibirnya sendiri.

Erik bicara lagi. “Dan rambutmu. Rasanya begitu halus di tanganku. Aku suka saat aku harus menariknya, dan kau bereaksi dengan indahnya.”

“Erik ...,” Charles tak tahu harus berkata apa. Itu benar-benar memalukan, tapi di sisi lain dia paham apa yang Erik maksud. “Erik, aku juga mencintaimu.”

“Charles, Liebling, maukah kau menikahiku. Berada di sisiku sekarang dan selamanya.”

Charles tertawa keras. Serius? “Erik. Dimana kau? Kau tidak bisa begitu saja melamarku lewat telepon.”

“Akan kubelikan kau cincin, dan akan kubelikan yang memiliki safir biru di atasnya karena seperti itulah indahnya matamu. Tapi kau mungkin akan membencinya, jadi akan kubelikan kau cincin emas putih yang kulihat di toko kemarin. Aku bahkan akan melamarmu sebentar kalau kau mau, berlutut dan menyerahkan cincinnya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang.”

“Erik, apakah itu harusnya menjadi sebuah kejutan?” tanya Charles sambil menggigit bibirnya. Erik tidak menjawabnya. “Erik? Bisakah kau memberitahuku kau sedang berada di bar mana?” Erik masih tidak menjawabnya. Lalu Erik memutuskan telepon mereka.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dengan bunyi nada pesan masuk. Dari Erik. Satu kata. Namanya.

Dia menelpon Erik, tapi pria itu malah langsung menolaknya. Charles mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mencoba menelponnya lagi namun ditolak. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengirim pesan.

_Dimana kau Erik?_

_Erik? Aku mulai khawatir sekarang._

_Erik!? Sebaiknya kau jawab sekarang atau akan kutolak lamaranmu._

Charles masih tidak mendapat jawaban. Kemudian satu pesan masuk. Panjang namun tidak berkaitan dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Charles.

_Aku jatuh cinta pada jiwamu. Semangat dan keyakinanmu menjadikanku seseorang yang berarti lagi. Kau terus percaya padaku ketika orang lain tidak ingin mendekatiku. Dan kau menunjukkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untukku, sesuatu yang tidak pantas kumiliki tapi selalu kau yakini berhak untuk kudapatkan. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan matahari seperti dirimu, tapi maukah kau tetap menerangi jalanku selamanya?_

Oke, Charles mulai frustasi karena Erik tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan melempar pujian-pujian seperti ini. Charles rasanya ingin meninju wajahnya, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, dan melemparnya ke laut samudra. Tapi Charles juga benar-benar ingin menciumnya, sesegera mungkin.

Lalu ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Pesan video, dari Erik. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak pernah Charles dengar dengan aksen mabuk, menggeser kamera ponselnya kiri-kanan, lalu dia tertawa lebar di bagian akhirnya. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia, namun bukan itu yang ingin Charles perhatikan. Dia menghentikan video yang dikirim Erik tepat saat pria tersebut menggeser ponselnya dan interior dari bar ditangkap dalam skala besar meski kabur.

Dia kenal desain dari interior bar ini. Meja pool yang ada di sudut bar, sofa coklat yang didekatkan dengan pintu keluar, dan tulisan _Hard As Fuck_ di lemari kaca dekat sofa tersebut menjadi tandanya.

Mark’s Bar. Bar ini terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Erik. Bar ini yang sering Erik kunjungi kalau dia ingin minum-minum, atau sekedar lari dari perkerjaannya. Dia sering membawa Charles ke sini kalau Charles sedang butuh minum saat dia berada di apartemen Erik. Estimasi waktu jika Charles ngebut dari apartemennya adalah dua puluh lima menit. Dia tidak membuang waktunya lagi.

Charles menggunakan kembali baju dan sweater yang kemarin dia gunakan, beserta jins yang dia lempar ke lantai. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dan ponselnya kemudian berlari ke luar.

Dalam jangka waktu tersebut, Erik telah mengirim beberapa pesan ke ponselnya. Tak Charles acuhkan. Matanya lebih tertuju pada jalanan di depannya yang untung masih sepi sebab kecepatan yang dia pakai untuk sampai di sana bisa membawa celaka jika jalanan ini ramai. Saat dia tiba, dia langsung keluar dan bergegas masuk ke bar tersebut. Pandangan yang dia lemparkan ke sekeliling bar tidak memberikan hasil yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada Erik di sini.

Charles tahu bahwa dia tampak seperti seseorang yang baru mengejar maling, tapi dia tidak peduli terhadap pandangan yang diberikan padanya saat dia mendekati bar dengan segera.

“Maaf, apa kau bisa membantuku?” Dia bertanya pada Bartender yang sedang membersihkan gelas. “Apa kau melihat laki-laki, tiga puluhan tahun, rambut pendek, dan menggunakan jaket kulit. Aku yakin dia ada di sini beberapa saat yang lalu.”

Sang Bartender menaruh gelas yang baru dia bersihkan. “Erik bukan?” Charles mengerjap, lalu segera mengangguk. “Dia sudah pulang. Terlalu banyak minum, dan terlalu ribut. Pria itu sepertinya tidak akan mengingat apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Dia tidak ingin berhenti kalau aku tidak memaksanya. Sangat keras kepala.”

Yap, itu Erik. Charles segera berterima kasih dan langsung menuju mobilnya. Dia memutar mobilnya, dan berkendara ke apartemen Erik. Di sana dia menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Erik dan mengambil dua langkah sekaligus di tangga. Dia tidak ingin menunggu lama-lama dalam lift.

Saat dia masuk ke apartemen Erik dengan kuncinya, dia menemukan Erik terlentang di sofanya. Dia masih menggunakan sepatu dan jaketnya. Tangan yang menutup kedua mata, yang lainnya dibiarkan menyentuh lantai.

Charles hanya menggeleng. Dia melepaskan sweaternya dan menaruhnya di bantalan sofa. Kemudian dia melepaskan sepatu Erik, dan mengguncang tubuhnya. “Erik? Erik?”

Pria itu hanya mengerang, kemudian memukul tangan Charles. “Erik? Sebaiknya kau bangun karena aku tak kuat untuk mengangkatmu sampai kamarmu. Erik!?” Erik mengerang lagi, tapi dia mengangkat tangannya dan memicingkan matanya pada Charles. “Ayolah, kita harus memindahkanmu ke tempat tidur. Jangan tidur di sofa, Darling.”

“Hm, Charles.” Dia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya oleng. Charles sigap memegang pinggangnya. “Charlesku, kau adalah mahkluk yang sempurna.”

Charles mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Dia memaksa Erik untuk melangkah bersamanya ke kamar tidur. “Ya, ya, waktunya untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur.”

Dia membantu Erik ke atas tempat tidur, tapi pria itu malah menarik paksa Charles ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

“Tidur denganku Liebling.”

Charles memutar matanya. Dia ingin tidur, tapi kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir barang sejenak. Dan bau mulut Erik benar-benar tidak enak. Dia lebih mengapresiasi aroma ini ketika dia juga mabuk, namun ketika dia sedang sadar, bau ini membuatnya mual. Dia mengangkat tangan Erik dan mendorong tubuhnya naik ke kepala tempat tidur. Setidaknya wajahnya tidak lagi begitu dekat dengan mulut Erik.

Dia masih tidak percaya Erik sudah melamarnya lewat telepon saat dia mabuk berat. Dari semua alternatif yang ada, pria ini lebih memilih cara tersebut. Dua hari yang lalu Amerika Serikat resmi melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis di lima puluh negara bagiannya, dan tak sekalipun mereka menyentuh topik ini.

Charles mengangkat tangan Erik yang kini memeluk perutnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencari analgesik di lemari obat dan mengambil segelas air yang kemudian dia taruh di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Lalu dia duduk dan menunggu.

XxX

Saat pukul tujuh tiba dan alarm Charles berbunyi keras, dia membiarkan bunyi itu menggelegar di ruangan ini. Biar Erik rasakan tidak enaknya bangun di saat dia tidak siap bangun.

Erik berguling di atas tempat tidur, mengerang sesekali kemudian menaruh kepalanya di bawah bantal. Charles masih membiarkan alarmnya berbunyi. Dia penasaran mau sampai kapan Erik bertahan dan tidak bangun.

Jawabannya sepuluh detik. Nada suaranya tinggi ketika dia berkata, “Siapa yang— _fuck_!” Erik mengangkat kepalanya dari bawah bantal dan memicingkan matanya pada Charles. “Charles, _Ah! Fuck._ Kepalaku sakit.”

“Itulah yang terjadi kalau kau minum-minum jam tiga pagi sampai mabuk berat.” Charles mengambil dua butir tablet ibuprofen. “Sekarang cepat bangun dan minum obat ini. Aku tidak akan mematikan alarm ini kecuali kau bangun sekarang.”

Erik mengerang lagi. Dia duduk dan menatap Charles dengan emosi. Dia mengambil obat di tangan Charles dan langsung menelannya. Kemudian dia mengambil segelas air dari Charles dan meminumnya. Dia kembali berbaring. Meski begitu, Charles mematikan alarm ponselnya sambil memutar matanya.

“Aku beri kau sepuluh menit karena aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Kemudian aku akan menyeretmu dari  tempat tidur kalau kau tidak bangun juga,” kata Charles. Dia berjalan ke dapur.

“Kenapa kau sekejam ini Charles?” dia dengar Erik bertanya ketika dia sudah di luar kamar.

“Karena kau membangunkanku jam tiga pagi untuk melamarku, dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak berangkat kerja karena aku tidak yakin bisa mengajar anak-anak dengan kepala kacau seperti ini.” Charles menjawab meski dia yakin Erik tidak mendengarnya karena dia sudah tiba di dapur. Dia segera menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia benar-benar menyeret Erik dari tempat tidur karena pria itu tidur lagi dan tak kunjung bangun meski Charles sudah memaksanya. Erik menempatkan dirinya di kursi dengan gelagat anak kecil yang marah pada orang tuanya. Charles memukul belakang kepalanya.

“Ow,” protes Erik.

“Cepat makan makananmu, Darling.” Sesegera mungkin Erik selesai makan, maka sesegera mungkin mereka bisa membahas soal lamaran Erik.

Erik menggigit sebagian pancakenya. “Kenapa juga kau ada di apartemenku? Aku yakin aku tidak bersamamu kemarin,” ucap Erik setelah dia menelan pancake tersebut.

Charles mengangkat bahunya. “Kau memutuskan bahwa menelponku dalam keadaan mabuk jam tiga pagi adalah cara terbaik menyuruhku datang ke apartemenmu.” Dia harusnya menyuruh Erik untuk tidak bicara selagi mereka makan, tapi dia yakin Erik tidak akan mendengarnya.

“Aku kenapa!?” tanya Erik tak percaya. Dia meremas dahinya. “ _Fuck_. Sekarang aku ingat sempat menelponmu.”

“Kembali makan makananmu, Darling. Sebelum pancake itu jadi dingin.”

Erik kembali mengigit sebagian pancakenya. Setelah dia menelannya, dia kembali bertanya. “Apa saja yang kukatakan di telepon, Charles?”

“Sesuatu tentang rambutku. Benar-benar halus bukan?” Charles menyeringai begitu Erik menatapnya dengan horor.

“Aku tidak mengatakannya kan?”

Charles menelan pancakenya. “Kau mengatakannya. Jadi itu sesuatu yang sudah kau sembunyikan sejak lama eh?”

“ _Fuck._ Aku tidak ingin mendengar apalagi hal mengerikan yang kukatakan semalam.” Charles membiarkannya karena Erik kembali makan dalam diam.

XxX

“Charles, bukannya kau harus mengajar hari ini?” tanya Erik sembari membuka bajunya dan mencari baju ganti. Charles ikut masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

“Yap, tapi aku sudah minta ijin hari ini.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Erik dan suaranya tertahan baju yang sedang dia pakai.

“Karena ...,” Charles menunggu Erik selesai mengenakan bajunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. “Karena kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang berlutut dan melamarku seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang dan membelikanku cincin emas putih hari ini juga.”

Erik menatapnya seolah dia tidak percaya satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Charles. Dia berdiri mematung dan tidak berkata apapun.

“Apa aku merusakmu Erik?” Erik tidak menjawabnya. “Bagus, karena itu juga membuatku tidak bisa kembali tidur pagi tadi.”

“Aku benar-benar mengatakannya ...,” kata Erik perlahan. “Sial. Aku kira itu hanya mimpi.” Erik menutup matanya.

“Yap. Dan sekarang kita harus membahas kenapa kau mengatakannya lewat telepon saat mabuk.” Dahi Charles mengerut. “Kenapa juga kau mabuk-mabukan hari ini? Ada acara apa sih sampai kau merayakannya seperti ini? Apa itu berkaitan dengan kantormu?”

Erik menggeleng dan membuang dirinya ke tempat tidur, wajah duluan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak kedengaran sebab mulutnya tertutup bantal.

“Aku tidak mendengarmu Erik.” Dia mengguncang bahu Erik. “Katakan itu dengan lebih jelas lagi.”

Erik berguling dan menatapnya. “Aku mabuk karena aku butuh keberanian untuk melamarmu hari ini. Aku hanya ingin bersiap-siap semalam dan melupakan rencanaku tersebut. Jadi setidaknya aku tidak gugup ketika melamarmu nanti karena aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.”

Charles mengerutkan dahinya. “Itu benar-benar tidak perlu dilakukan bukan? Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak akan mabuk lagi saat kau melamarku ... bukannya kalau seperti itu kau tetap saja akan gugup.”

“Itu membantuku untuk tidak terlalu gugup. Iya, sulit untuk memahaminya, tapi aku jarang menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku gugup seperti melamarmu.” Erik bangun dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. “Dan itu juga membuatku melamarmu bukan?”

“Itu juga membuatku bangun jam tiga pagi Erik, dengan mata merah berurat dan perih.” Dia menyikut perut Erik. Lalu dia duduk di pangkuannya saat Erik sibuk memegang perutnya. “Kau tahu aku pasti akan menerimamu kan? Kau tidak perlu meragukanku sama sekali Erik.”

“Aku tahu Charles. Aku tahu. Hanya saja itu membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.”

Charles mengangguk. “Jadi, aku ingat kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang ingin membelikanku cincin hari ini. Cincin emas putih yang simpel tanpa batu mulia. Kita bisa mencarinya hari ini, aku tidak keberatan sebab aku sudah minta ijin hari ini. Aku juga sudah menelpon kantormu dan bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa masuk hari ini seperti yang kau rencanakan sejak kau mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi.” Erik memicingkan matanya, tapi dia biarkan Charles mengatakannya.

“Baiklah.”

Charles membasahi bibirnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Erik. “Jadi ... mataku sebiru safir eh?”

Dia tidak melihat bantal yang Erik gunakan untuk memukul wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tetap saja dia berguling ke samping dan tak berhenti tertawa meski Erik terus menggerutu.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little out of character, hihihi, but since Charles and Erik didn’t grew up with their respective power in the 40’s then this is excuseable. :’)
> 
> Sorry no domestic fluff (ain’t it?), but I told you I used to make Ironhawk a married couple, and so is Thilbo Bagginshield, so this should be expected. If you are a little confused imagining the last scene (where Erik is saying he’s nervous about proposing Charles because he’s scared Charles might reject him, even though in canon it’s always Erik that’s leave Charles), then just imagine if Erik is gay and he has to come out to his mother and even though he knows for sure his mother will love him and accept him, it doesn’t stop the nerve he felt when he has to say it out loud to his mother. Happens to all those who hide their true nature from their parents and decide to come out later.
> 
> Aku membayangkan saat Charles telepon balik, Erik lagi nulis panjang-panjang dan jadi emosi ketika ada yang ganggu prosesnya jadi dia main tolak aja. Hahaha, maafkan, membayangkan wajah Fassy yang keganggu benar-benar menyenangkan.
> 
> Sorry minimalis banget kata-katanya, hahahaha. Pengalaman berurusan dengan kakak dan bapak yang suka mabuk yang bikin aku nulis cerita ini, dan sejauh yang aku ingat sih, bapakku kalau sms pas mabuk parah (dan gak begitu ingat kejadiannya) pasti tulisannya rapi banget, tapi kadang gak masuk akal, dan dia gak ingat yang dia tulis dengan pasti. Hahahaha. Waktu dia telepon, pasti suaranya rada aneh gitu, tapi omongannya jelas. Plus, dengar lagunya What The Hell Did I Say milik Dierks Bentley dan langsung terinspirasi. Like, what the hell did i say, when i call last night. Hahaha. So all in all, that’s all I can say about my experience with drunk people.
> 
> Just so you know, Ibuprofen dengan aspirin, lebih aman ibuprofen karena efeknya gak terlalu berbahaya kalau minum pagi-pagi buta saat lambung masih kosong (biasanya obat kelas ini mengiritasi lambung, jadi gak direkomendasikan untuk minum saat lambung kosong), tapi tetap aja bikin iritasi kalau terlalu banyak konsumsi, apalagi kecanduan. Oh dan satu lagi, obat semacam ini lebih gampang diserap saat lambung kosong, jadi efeknya lebih cepat kerja karena sampai lebih cepat di reseptornya. Tapi karena dia mengiritasi lambung itu makanya enggak direkomendasikan, meski efeknya lebih bagus kalau lambung kosong, :’). Semoga mudah dimengerti ya. Untuk dosis yang digunakan, dosis maksimal ibuprofen sekali pakai adalah 1200mg, dan sehari pakai adalah 2400mg, sedangkan yang ditablet itu biasanya 200-400 mg, jadi kalau dua tablet sekaligus gak masalah karena belum langgar aturan dosis maksimal (aka belum overdosis, tenang aja Charles gak jadi bunuh Erik). Saya sendiri gak tahu berapa cepat ibuprofen bekerja karena yang dipelajari belum sampai sana, nanti semester empat dulu, tapi sudah belajar soal interaksi obat dalam tubuh. Jadi kalau sepuluh menit terlalu cepat maafkan, gak pernah coba ibuprofen sebelumnya. Hihihi. (iya, ue anak farmasi)
> 
> Oke, dadah. (iya note gue panjang banget dan bisa jadi drabble sendiri ... :( )


End file.
